the_proxycyanide_officalfandomcom-20200213-history
PBCC
PBCC, or Pinewood Builders Computer Core, is a lab and reactor core where ZenUsha goes in and works there, the game is very popular and it is still played, usually ZenUsha gets a cup of coffee, handles the operations on the core, and he actually keeps focus, but ZenUsha also creates builds that are very simple. Like in a location in Flood Escape 2 with his recent map, After The Explosion. Some people work here, including some pinewood builders members and a few guests, but sometimes, people misuse the core, and maliciously turn off the fans or even the coolant itself, by randomly turning it off, and he has worked for Pinewood Builders since 2014, back in the 1st meltdown he experienced in the game, ZenUsha was a TRA Corporal, but when he retired from TRA in July of 2017, he was still banned from Little Angels Daycare, '''but the reason was forgotten why, he wasn't around when Mixsing, a former advisor, decided to hang out during the party, and he actually celebrated it, in August of 2015. While he hung out, ZenUsha, 19 at the time, was inactive, and he was acting a bit strange at the time, but he enrolled at university 2 years later. He is attending '''Harvard, although this position is disputed. was inactive for months.]] '''ZenUsha now works as a scientist in PBCC, and he regularly reported occupational injuries in the facility, and he actually revealed the trip from the Little Angel's Town, to the facility. # Go on the bus # Book a flight to the sahara desert # Enter the elevator # Go down that elevator # Enter the facility as usual The facility is pretty large and it is still getting updates along with enhancements, over time, it improved the quality of the game, and ZenUsha joined the group in 2017. He works on the facility. Occupational Hazards Hundreds of players are killed by trains in the game each day, along with fires, vehicle accidents, and even falls, unlike on the Little Angel's DaycareLittle Angels Daycareplayground, injuries there can possibly become fatal if not treated, so first aid is proven necessary, so this is why members of Pinewood Builders 'are often equipped with 'medikits '''to heal people and treat wounds instantly. Other workers can also get radiation sickness, either by the core, or leaking radioactive compounds, and possibly develop malignant tumors as a result in real life if extended exposure is occurring, and other causes of death in the game include weapon abuse, fires and even falls, and people in the facility who died from weapon abuse actually faced dangerously overpowered weapons, and there are people who often trolled other players which were involved in the game, along with hacking, albeit hacking is extremely unlikely to happen, since exploits are patched everywhere. At one broken server, the core temperature was over '''1 million degrees celsius, and that would be hot enough to melt and even boil, all the metals contained inside the facility. That server ended up shutting down, because the meltdown sequence never happened in that server. Broken pipes are often reported in the facility, along with potential assaults happening at the facility, overall, the death toll for this facility is 17 per 100,000 workers. Hazardous substances are also present at the facility, with leaks not being contained very well, in fact, safety seems to be mildly lacking in the game, since worker safety is proven to be very important. Explosive substances are present in the rocket trains along with radioactive substances. Category:Facilities Category:Locations